User blog:ClashPleb27/4 Cards that would fit greatly in CR's update scheme and would offer unique new strategies
Seeing the new cards, I found it interesting, some of the new ideas. 4 new ideas that I would love so see enter CR are below. DECOY This card idea would be great for distractions. The decoy the enemies would attack, providing distraction for your crown tower for defense against small pushes. However, nearby friendly troops or buildings (Not including Crown Towers) would be the first priority for enemies over the decoy due to it's inability to distract for units and that it will only be 2 elixir. It would be common. It would have the same health as an ice golem at tournament standards. It's benefit over the Ice Golem would be that building-targeting units would attack it as well, unlike the ice golem. It would also not move, which could be beneficial. It would last for 45 seconds. It would help to "Nerf" the somewhat OP hog rider. ICE TOWER A tower would shoot a beam of ice, slowing down movement and attack speed with increasing severity over time, up to 60%. It would deal little damage, only 67 DPS at tournament standards, enough to one-shot a skeleton, making more of a swarm/ mini tank killer rather than a tank killer like the inferno. once the unit it was targeting dies, they burst into ice shards, dealing area damage based on the unit's HP that died, and slowing the AOE victims as well for a short time. It would be 5 elixir with health simililar to the decoy above at tournament standards. It would be a rare. ASSASSIN this unit would deal a one-time lunge attack targeting support units like musketeer, wizard, executioner, witch, ect. This attack would be a one-shot against these units, dealing about 900 damage at tournament. It must lunge first before it can be attacked. After this, It would be like a lumberjack in speed and attack speed, with half health and 3/4 damage with any prefered target , likely going after the tank of the push. It would be 6 elixir due to this powerful ability. It will refuse to lunge at weak units such as goblins, skeletons, ect, though it will lunge at mini-tanks, then lastly in it's list, the tanks, if no support units are within it's lunge range of 6 tiles at spawn. If none of these are there, it will go for the enemy's crown tower, forcing the enemy to use some beefy card as a distraction, like the decoy above. It will ignore swarm troops. BATTLE MACHINE Keeping up the builder-base inspired trend of the last update, The battle machine would be a all-in 10 elixir. It would also be a legendary. This pays off in it's combat ability. Besides having high health, similar to a eqivalent level PEKKA, It would also have medium speed and high damage. However, what makes it valuble is it's ability. Once it reaches anywhere below 1/4 health, it would shock all units in an area around it, stunning them for one second and dealing damage similar to eqivalent level arrows, along with a similar area to arrows. It would also recover 1/4 of it's health after the shockwave. It would also move at a fast speed and deal double damage until it gets two hits in on something or dies, paving the way for it to deal huge damage to the crown tower or the enemy's defenses, forcing the enemy to pay in either elixir or a crown tower. This shock attack could counter infernos or swarm units, the two largest threats to any tank. It would require two swarm cards or a PEKKA to counter it, giving the enemy a elixir advantage, hopefully increasing PEKKA usage, since I love the card. This will also hopefully increase the usefulness of the new decoy and ice tower, along with providing a purpose for the normal skeleton card again. The shockwave attack could only happen once. Category:Blog posts